Thermal transfer printing is widely used in special applications such as in the printing of machine-readable bar codes on labels or directly on articles to be coded. The thermal transfer process employed by these printing methods provides great flexibility in generating images and allowing for broad variations in style, size and color of the printed images, typically from a single machine with a single thermal print head. Representative documentation in the area of thermal transfer printing includes the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,278, issued to J. H. Blose et al. on May 16, 1972, discloses a thermal transfer medium having a coating composition of cellulosic polymer, thermoplastic resin, plasticizer and a “sensible” material such as a dye or pigment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,643, issued to Y. Tokunaga et al. on Feb. 16, 1982, discloses a thermal transfer element comprising a foundation, a color developing layer and a hot melt ink layer. The ink layer includes heat conductive material and a solid wax as a binder material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,224, issued to R. C. Winowski on Sep. 6, 1983, discloses a surface recording layer comprising a resin binder, a pigment dispersed in the binder, and a smudge inhibitor incorporated into and dispersed throughout the surface recording layer, or applied to the surface recording layer as a separate coating.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,034, issued to Y. Tokunaga, et al. on Jul. 31, 1984, discloses a heat-sensitive magnetic transfer element having a hot melt or a solvent coating.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,207, issued to M. W. Lewis et al. on Jun. 11, 1985, discloses a multiple copy thermal record sheet which uses crystal violet lactone and a phenolic resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,000, issued to S. G. Talvalkar et al. on Dec. 9, 1986, discloses a thermal transfer formulation that includes an adhesive-plasticizer or a sucrose benzoate transfer agent and a coloring material or pigment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,701, issued to K. Knirsch et al. on Aug. 18, 1987, discloses a heat sensitive inked element using a blend of thermoplastic resins and waxes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,268, issued to S. Ueyama on Oct. 6, 1987, discloses a heat resistant substrate and a heat-sensitive transferring ink layer. An overcoat layer may be formed on the ink layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,395, issued to S. Ueyama, et al., on Nov. 17, 1987, discloses a substrate, a heat-sensitive releasing layer, a coloring agent layer, and a heat-sensitive cohesive layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,079, issued to M. Nagamoto et al. on Oct. 11, 1988, discloses an image transfer type thermosensitive recording medium using thermosoftening resins and a coloring agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,729, issued to A. Mitsubishi on Oct. 18, 1988, discloses a heat transfer sheet comprising a hot melt ink layer on one surface of a film and a filling layer laminated on the ink layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,941, issued to Ohki on Sep. 26, 1989, discloses an imaged substrate with a protective layer laminated on the imaged surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,749, issued to Talvalkar on May 8, 1990, discloses a thermal transfer ribbon which comprises two layers, a thermal sensitive layer and a protective layer, both of which are water based.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,332, issued to Shini et al. on Dec. 4, 1990, discloses a recording medium for transfer printing comprising a base film, an adhesiveness improving layer, an electrically resistant layer and a heat sensitive transfer ink layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,446, issued to Taniguchi et al. on Jan. 8, 1991, describes a thermal image transfer recording medium which comprises as a main component, a saturated linear polyester resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,563, issued to Wehr on Jan. 29, 1991, discloses a thermal transfer ribbon having a thermal sensitive coating and a protective coating. The protective coating is a wax-copolymer mixture which reduces ribbon offset.
U.S. Patent Nos. 5,128,308 and 5,248,652, issued to Talvalkar, each disclose a thermal transfer ribbon having a reactive dye which generates color when exposed to heat from a thermal transfer printer.
And, U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,781, issued to Obatta et al., discloses an ink ribbon for thermal transfer printers having a thermal transfer layer comprising a wax-like substance as a main component and a thermoplastic adhesive layer having a film forming property.
Generally, thermal transfer ribbons are made by applying the release and functional layers to a substrate in successive stages until the ribbon is substantially complete because the release layer and back coat are generally not stable when in contact with one another.
This is particularly a disadvantage when ribbons are to be completed by the deposition of the functional layer at a site remote, such as a printing station in a warehouse, from the facility used to prepare the laminate. Applying the functional coat remotely can provide flexibility in choosing various functional coats to be applied to the labels depending on the circumstances. In such situations, it is desirable to minimize the number of different layers that must be applied to the substrate to complete a ribbon to reduce the complexity, time, and costs for manufacturing the ribbons.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a laminate which need only be coated with the functional coating to complete the ribbon.